


Birds and Breadcrumbs

by gaymemeaesthetic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: After a not-so-good coming out you move to Virginia in search of new friends, and maybe a new girlfriend.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Birds and Breadcrumbs

Moving to Virginia in your mid-twenties had never been a part of your plans. But when you came out to all of your best friends that you’ve had since basically birth didn’t react well, it was time to move on. What made it worse was your girlfriend who was in said group of friends, who had decided that they were more important. She told them that all of those side glances and accidental kisses in front of them were you trying to get in her pants.

So what were you going to do?

You were going to go to the park. It was right in between your house and work, being the barista at a local coffee shop, plus you could possibly meet some new friends to help you get situated in the new neighborhood.

You secretly hoped it would be the goth-ish girl you saw sitting on the park bench.

The first time you saw her she was sitting on a red bench, engraved with the name of the park on the back. She was wearing casual clothing, jeans and a red tank top. What didn’t look casual was the gun on her belt. It took you a moment to realize you had actually stopped walking because she had taken your gaze. You hoped she hadn’t realized and you continued walking. When you looked back she was on the phone, so you practically ran to work to save yourself the embarrassment.

The next time you saw her at the park you were working a late shift, and on your way you saw her walking with a blonde woman. They were both holding cups of coffee. If only you had been five minutes early to decipher who the blonde was. Then there would be no way for your self-doubt and anxiety to take over your mind. Was she her girlfriend? Did she even like girls?

All of your questions were answered on a Thursday morning.

She was sitting on a different bench this time. This one was in front of a small creek. Ducks littered the body of water. Signs sporadically surrounded the creek, reminding visitors to not feed bread to the wildlife of the small lake.

Despite this, the dark haired woman had what looked like a small loaf of the restricted gluten in her lap.

Hey, you still had time before work, right?

You sat next to her, hoping some conversation starter might come to mind. The contrast between her dark clothing and your lightly colored sweater almost made you chuckle.

“So what’s with the bread? Can’t feed it to the ducks.” You managed to squeak out.

Almost as if on command, a swarm of black birds surrounded her at her feet.

“They just seem to like me. I’m not sure why.” She lowered down to the birds and broke off a piece of the loaf. “I’m Emily. And you are?”

“Y/N,” You said, extending a hand to shake.

The feeling of her hands lingered on yours. They were soft and you could swear you smelled her cocoa butter moisturizer just from the touch.

“I’ve seen you around here a couple times. Are you new here?” She continued to pick pieces apart from the bread.

“Yeah, I moved here a couple weeks ago.”

“What was the occasion? I’m pretty sure you’re not a college student and no one just decides to move to Virginia.” She tossed the last chunk of bread to the birds in front of her.

“Let’s just say I need new contacts in my phone. The ones I have proved to be pretty shitty.” You sighed.

“I get that. Well, now that the birds are fed I've got to head to work. It was nice meeting you. Maybe if we meet again I’ll show you around.”

“That’d be nice. I should probably head to work too.”

Emily got up from the bench and started walking the same direction as the coffee shop. You followed behind her and chuckled.

“This is so awkward, I hate when this happens.”

“It’s whatever. Now I have more time to pester you with questions.” Emily laughed. “So, where do you work?”

“Just a small coffee shop. Only place that would hire me.” You chuckled.

“No way! That’s where I go for coffee every day. How have I never seen you there?”

“I’m not sure, but you’ll see me there today.” You said as you rushed ahead towards the coffee shop to set up before Emily got there.

You served Emily like you would any other customer. She took the cup graciously and you cherished the feeling of her soft hands that brushed against yours. You gave her a wink and hoped she noticed the kiss mark on the side of the cup that pointed to your phone number scrawled under the sleeve of it.

Sure enough, that Saturday morning you got a text from an unknown number.

Unknown - hey, this is Emily. from the park.

You immediately saved her into your phone under the name Birdie.

You - hey! good to see you got my message.

Birdie - yeah, the girls at work certainly had a field day with it lmao

You - where do you work? I mean, you’re probably gonna see me at work every day now, might as well tell me what you do.

Birdie - well, I’m a profiler for the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI.

You - woah, must be tough work huh

Birdie - it’s alright. I remember you mentioning something about needing a look at all of the local attractions? when are you free next?

You - i’m free right now

Birdie - great. meet me at your work in an hour

The two of you met up and drank coffee at the window seat at your coffee shop. You tried to pry the plan for the day out of the dark haired woman but she wouldn’t give.

You spent the day all over the city, going from thrift store to thrift store and book store to book store. Everything about it made your heart warm and the feeling it gave you was content. You could live every other day of your life like this.

You ended the day with a walk through the park you met at. It was on the way to your house and Emily insisted on taking you home.

“Hey, there are fireflies all around the lake. That never happens!” Emily looked behind you and pointed.

Taking the opportunity, you ran towards the body of water and dropped your bags on the bench. “Well come on! If this never happens, let’s catch some!”

You took of your jacket and jumped into the water, clasping your hands around what you hoped would be one of the small, bright bugs. You heard Emily laughing behind you and she dropped her own bags on the bench before she stepped in behind you. Walking through the clear water, she slipped forward, knocking both of you down.

You both stood up together, Emily propping you up with a hand on your hip. Her other hand traveled up to your face as your giggles subsided, and both of you leaned in, pressing your lips together.

She tasted of the coffee you had shared that morning and a distant aftertaste of cigarettes. She felt like a warm campfire that dried the wetness of your heart. When she pulled away almost leaned back in for a second kiss.

“So, are you gonna be up for this again, Y/N?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
